


So rest, love

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eames is over-tired he quotes poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So rest, love

Arthur was alone in the abandoned church that they were using as a base when Eames staggered in, looking as though he'd neither slept nor changed since the morning before; this didn't surprise Arthur since Eames hadn't come home last night and there had been an apologetic text five hours ago reading:

 _Sry love, this bstard won't shut up, wish I cld be there in bed w u (not to sleep tho :D). See u at work._

Upon receiving it, Arthur had sighed and pushed himself up from the armchair to sleep fitfully in a bed too big for one person.

Eames say down heavily in the chair opposite him and Arthur pushed his cup of coffee over; Eames took it with a smile that was half-gratitude and half-relief. He gulped it down as Arthur asked, "How did it go? Did you get the information?"

"Yes, locked and loaded and ready to forge," he said through a yawn. "I really am sorry that I couldn't come home last night-"

"It's alright," Arthur said, smiling as he reached over to tangle their fingers together with one hand and pour Eames another coffee with the other. "You'll be there tonight."

"Every night," Eames promised, lifting Arthur's hand to press a kiss against his knuckles. "For the rest of our lives, waking up beside each other after a night of sharing the most intimate of pleasures, and we'll lie there, gazing at one another and knowing that you are made for me, and I for you-"

"You can stop now," Arthur said, breaking into laughter so rarely heard that it made Eames stop in his attempt to create the world's sappiest declaration of love and just grin at him instead. "I'm not mad at you. And I know that when you start talking like this you have about five minutes before you pass out. Come on, get some sleep and I’ll wake you up before we go under."

He went around to the other side of the table and pulled Eames to his feet, allowing a sweet, brief press of lips to lips before leading Eames to the circle of loungers near the altar. As they walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, Arthur couldn't miss the significance and a smile played at his lips. Eames must have seen it because he decided that it must be time to break out the love poems in a voice that was gravelly from lack of sleep:

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart) I am never without it (anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling).”

"Love cannot always fly without resting," Arthur countered, pushing Eames down onto the lounger and kneeling to kiss him like a prince trying to wake his Beauty. "So rest, love. I'll be here when you wake."

"I know," Eames said, eyes fluttering shut. "And that’s why I can sleep.”


End file.
